The present invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) control system for an automotive internal combustion engine.
Exhaust gas recirculation is effective in reducing the emission of nitrogen oxides (NOx) wherein it is necessary, in order to lower NOx level effectively without deteriorating driveability, to control the amount of flow of exhaust gas recirculation in dependence upon the amount of flow of intake air, and it is also necessary to decrease the amount of EGR flow temporarily under high speed low load and operating condition for the purpose of improving the fuel economy.